Too Late for Rescue?
by mindpalace hell charlottesweb
Summary: When Chris lost his childhood sweetheart in an airplane crash, he thought he would never fall in love again. Then, five years later he meets Jack Mitchell, the Mystery Cable Show writer that Mark has been a fan of for years. After an initial awkward meeting at the Mystery Writer Convention, Mark and Jack have a one night stand. Mark bolts never figuring that Jack would come after h


Mark felt like an idiot standing in line for an autograph from his favorite Mystery Cable Show writer. Most of the fans in line were young women, their incessant chatter made Mark want to pepper spray them all. The wait seemed to drag on forever, and then all of sudden Mark was standing in front of Jack Mitchell. One moment Mark's heart was hammering in his chest like a sledge hammer, and then the next moment he was gazing into Jack Mitchell's beautiful hazel eyes. Mark barely felt the shove behind him as his bottle of water flew through the air, cap off of course, and landed on the pictures Jack was signing. Horrified Mark began to wonder if fate was conspiring against him.

"Jesus, I'm sorry," Mark mumbled as he attempted to stop the flow of water that was drenching the table and the glossy photographs.

Jack gently grasped Mark's wrist,"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to melt."

Mark knew his face was starting to turn a blotchy red and the giggling of the girls in back of him only made the situation feel even worse. Mark could swear that the whole line was breaking out into an uproarious tsunami of laughter as the crowd collectively began to take pictures of him and download them to their social media sites. Not being able to stand it a moment longer Mark turned and ran, pushing through the crowd towards, an open door. Outside Mark sat down on a bench, trying to catch his breath. He then shook his head and began to laugh.

"What a Moron you are Mark," he thought.

Things were about to get worse. Mark made the long trek through the parking lot, only to find that his car was missing.

"Who would want that piece of junk," Mark mused aloud and called 911.

Once the dispatcher answered Mark reported his car as missing, and then was promptly put on hold. A few moments later the dispatcher was back on the line.

"Hello, sir? Your car was is a tow away zone. If you're ready I will give you the number to the tow yard.

Mark wrote down the number and headed for the bus stop just as it started to rain. The map zone for the bus stops was a watery blur as Mark strained to read which bus to take. The small overhang didn't provide any shelter at all.

"What the hell is this little roof for an elf?" Mark sighed as he glanced at the burnt out light above him. Mark lost track of time waiting for a bus to show. He was drenched from head to toe when a bus pulled up to the curb, splashing spray of muddy water Mark's pants and shoes. Water sloshed in his shoes as Mark, climbed up the steps to the bus.

"Hey, does this bus go to Brockton Arcade?" Mark asked.

"Sure, it does on weekends," But this is a Saturday, so I guess the answer is no." The bus driver chuckled, clearly enjoying Mark's dilemma.

"Fine," Mark growled as he backed down the stairs to his soggy bench. He flipped open his cell phone and began to look through his contacts. Mark couldn't reach anybody He was just about to call a cab when a car pulled up to the bus stop. The driver of the car leaned out the window.

"Hey, weren't you at the Mystery Conference?"

Mark looked at the driver warily, and then almost slipped off the curb. "Jesus, it was Jack Mitchell in the flesh," Mark swallowed. "Yea, I'm the klutz that spilled water all over you."

Jack nodded."Hey, I really felt bad for you I wanted to reassure you, but you left so quickly."

"Yea, like Cinderella at the ball. Oh God, did I just say that out loud?" Mark was horrified at his inability to keep his mouth shut.

"It's okay; do you need a ride somewhere?" Jack's smile was in a word perfect.

Mark's mom, like any good parent had told him to never get into cars with strangers, however, she had never seen Jack Mitchell. Mark headed over to the car as if in a dream, but stopped short before getting in.

"Hey, I 'm soaked. Isn't going to ruin your car?"

Jack smiled his most disarming smile. "You worry too much get in."

Once inside the car Mark began to get uncomfortable again. Jack seemed to sense his shyness.

"So, you know my name. What's yours?"

"I'm Mark. Mark Hoskins."

"Well, Mark. My place is just around the corner. We can stop by there if you want. I promise I won't bite."

Mark could feel the warmth of desire through his whole body. His clothing was clinging to every part of his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. He could feel the all too familiar stirrings in his groin.

"Great," Mark thought," I 'm going to have a chub on right in Jack Mitchell's car." Mark scrunched down in his seat in order to hide what was sure going to be a colossal embarrassment to them both.

If Jack noticed he didn't say anything. He drove quietly to an underground garage, and then oh God it was going to be time to get out of the car. Mark swallowed as Jack parked and shut off the engine.

"Hey, Mark I don't want you to catch pneumonia, there's a blanket in the back seat. Why don't you wrap up in it?"

With relief Mark pulled the blanket into his lap. Once inside Jack's apartment, Mark was amazed. He expected to see a predominately masculine decorative aura to the room; however, this was not the case. There was just an old comfortable looking couch, a pleather arm chair, a non-flat screen in the corner, with a film of gray dust covering its surface, and award trophies scattered here and there.

Jack laughed when he saw the surprise on Mark's face. "It's a real shithole, isn't it? You'd thought I'd have an Andy Warhol painting on the wall, with designer furniture and all." For the first time Jack actually looked self-conscious. "I wasn't really expecting to bring anybody back to the apartment…" Jack's voice trailed off,"…I mean I wasn't expecting company or well you know." Jack smoothed his auburn hair down with one hand. "Well, the shower's through there. You can leave your clothes outside the door, and I'll pop them in the dryer. I'll leave you a robe."

Mark stood inside the shower, letting the warm water pour over him. This whole situation was surreal. If he didn't know better Mark would have sworn that Jack was attracted to him as well. No, the tabloids all said he had a mystery woman in his life. As if in answer to his question, the bathroom slid open.

"Mark?" I'm leaving the robe now.

Mark listened for the door to shut, it didn't. Jack paced just inside the doorway for a moment, and then tapped gently on the shower door

Mark opened the door a crack and was met with Jack's smiling face.

"Hey, Mark? I…well I hope I read your signals right," he said as he pushed his way in the shower with Mark.

Mark looked at the perfect nude body of the man before him. Jack smiled at the open desire on Mark's face. He took a step closer to Mark. By this time Mark was beginning to shake.

"It's ok Mark," Jack whispered and he began to kiss Mark. Mark's lips parted as Jack began to thrust his strong tongue into Mark's mouth. Then with his other hand Jack began to caress Mark's penis. Nudging his pelvis closer to Jack, Mark began to push his whole body closer to Jack, as Jack groaned with pleasure. Then, Jack pulled away and motioned for Mark to follow him into the bedroom. Mark lay on his back in the bed, while Jack stroked Mark's trembling legs open further.

"Mark," Jack whispered gently," Am I going too fast for you?"

Mark shook his head no as Jack began to move his tongue around on Mark's penis. Mark let the ripples of pleasure over take him, then he groaned and writhed as his orgasm him took him back to the brink of pleasure and back. Jack then held Mark in his arms.

"Is it your turn, now?" Mark whispered.

Jack's breath was warm and sweet in Mark's ear. "Mark, relax, and let your body enjoy itself." Mark lay back and for the first time in a long time truly enjoyed this glorious feeling. He then took ahold of Jack's penis in his hand and began to fondle it until Jack was hard. Jack's breathing became labored, as he flipped over on his stomach.

"Mark, take me now before I go insane."

Mark entered Jack hesitantly, until Jack moaned.

"Mark, take me now take me hard."

Mark didn't need any further encouragement as he began to move inside Jack, then Mark released as Jack's breath came out in small gasps. Mark then eased Jack on to his back and took Jack's penis in his mouth, until Jack came, exhausted they both lay back in each other's arms.

Leslie patted Mark's shoulder as he turned to go to his cubicle, his prison. The rest of the morning went by in a blur. About noon Mark couldn't take any more, the nausea was overwhelming. His therapist said that the nausea was a common symptom of post-traumatic stress syndrome, and that some of the symptoms would fade with time. When Leslie came by Mark's cubicle to see how he was doing, she took one look at Mark's face and took a deep breath.

"Oh God you look awful, Mark. I will fund the rest of your loans just go home," Leslie's voice was full of concern.

Mark smiled down at her as if she were a small child that needed a bedtime story. "Leslie, I think a rest will definitely will make me right again. You can have my bonus at the end of the month."

Leslie shook her head, "Mark, don't worry go home get some sleep."

Mark didn't remember the drive home; he just knew that all of a sudden he was in his parking garage. Once inside his apartment, Mark sat on the edge of the couch. I can't go to sleep, I will just have nightmares, Mark thought. "Shit, I totally forgot about my car," Mark cursed aloud to the empty apartment. Mark then when to his bedroom and took out one of Chris's old shirts, after Chris died Mark had put the shirt in one of those airtight storage bags, so that it would retain Chris's smell. Taking the shirt out of the bag Mark began to cry. "Oh God, the scent is almost gone. What am I going to do?" Mark then ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. It was then he calmly made a decision that he knew to be the final solution to emptiness that gnawed away at him like a carnivorous insect. For the first time in a while Mark felt peaceful. He took off his vomit stained shirt and put on a new one that he had been saving for a special occasion, then Mark drank and huge tumbler of whiskey and opened the bathroom cupboard. The pills were in there; he took the bottle of sleeping pills and looked at them for a while, then took a few, then a few more. Mark's breathing became shallow then everything faded away.

Mark opened his eyes; where was he? Everything was so bright, it was summer, he was twelve. It was an un-complimented day full of simple pleasures, his dog, his best friend Chris, and a trip to the corner store to get ice cream and talk about big plans of being in a band, directing a best-selling sci fi movie, or maybe solving a murder that no else could solve. Why had he and Chris been in such a rush to grow-up? My God, those summer days were glorious.

"Mark," someone called his name from far away.

Chris looked over at Mark, "It sounds like it's time for you to go in."

Mark looked at Chris and his dog. How beautiful they both were, Mark thought. Chris's blonde hair blew in the breeze and Mark's childhood terrier's black wire hair stood on end. Mark began to whimper. "Please Chris, don't make me go."

"Mark? Mark stay with me dammit." Mark opened his eyes to a gut wrenching pain, bright light everywhere, sirens, God they were loud. Then there was another voice.

"Mark, stay with us come on breathe." Mark then heard the sound of a machine shrilly piercing all of the other noises. "He's flat lining. We're losing him." Mark smiled and closed his eyes. What the hell he thought. "Wait up Chris," Mark shouted and ran to where Chris stood with a solemn look on his face.

"Mark, you have to go back." Chris's sad eyes were the combination of the child and the man. "Mark, go back. Be happy. I will take care of your dog Max; we will be here when the time comes." The last thing Mark remembered as he drifted away was Chris's laughter, the sound of Max barking, and somewhere in the distance he thought he heard his Grandma singing hymns off key. The smell of her goulash and cornbread filled the air, then nothing.

Mark's eyes flew open, his mouth was full of tubes and he could hear the soft beeping of some kind of monitor.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Jack tried to keep his tone light as he walked over to the side of Mark's bed.

"Jack?" Mark's questioned, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls.

Jack's face was pale and full of concern. "Hey, everything is fine. When I woke up I went crazy trying to find you. I had to use my press contacts to track you down. I found your apartment and I knocked and knocked on the door. I finally had your landlady let me in and that's when we found you on the bathroom floor. Jack took a deep breath, "You were barely breathing, and…you died twice on the way to the hospital." Jack's voice was full of anxiety and fear.

Mark shook his head. "I'm so sorry; it's just that I became so overwhelmed."

Jack tried to make light of the situation, "God, I was hoping the sex was not that bad."

Mark tried to laugh and winced, his side was bruised and he ached everywhere. "Jack, I don't know what to say, I…", Mark's voice trailed off.

Jack smiled, "Not to worry, I put myself down as your partner on the medical consent forms. As soon as you get well you're coming home with me."

Mark shook his head."You barely know me and then I go and try to well you know."

Jack looked angry,"Damn it, Mark. This is not some romance script for the love channel. Call it love at first sight, call it lust at first sight, call it what you will. Hell, maybe it's just the mind blowing sex, whatever, it is I want to help you through this. I think the key to helping you feel better is going to be lots and lots of sex, everywhere and in every position we can think of. Whip cream, whips whatever."

Mark smiled, "God you are incorrigible, my knight in shining armor."

Jack smiled back, and Mark for the first time in a long while met someone's gaze full on.

"Mark, I've got to go to the studio and finishing some editing for the next script. In the meantime your friend Leslie has been waiting with me for you to wake up. She just went to get coffee. Everything is going to be okay, Mark. I don't know how I just do. After all I am a writer, all I have to do is write a happily ever after, right?" Jack walked over and kissed Mark gently on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Wake, up sweetie, prince charming is horny."

Mark shook his head," Whatever fates conspired to bring us together I am grateful. That fucking little cherub cupid must have had the day off."

Leslie entered the room after Jack left. Her eyes were puffy and she had been crying. Without hesitation, Leslie ran over to Mark's bed and crawled in beside him. "Mark, honey, I am so sorry, I blame myself. I should have insisted on going home with you." Leslie was not a small woman and Mark smiled as she tried to wriggle into a comfortable place beside him. Right on cue a nurse came in, she raised her eyes when she noticed Leslie half off, half on the bed.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" the nurse asked with raised eyebrows.

Mark laughed, "No, Leslie is just a friend."

"Well," the nurse said with pursed lips,"…that bed is only meant to accommodate one patient at a time."

Leslie sighed and half rolled, half fell out of the hospital bed.

The nurse came over to the bed checked Mark's vital signs, injected some medication into Mark's IV tube and without another word left the room.

Mark went to put his arms behind his head; quickly leaving them at his side when he felt the sting of the IV needle shifting in his arm.

"Oh, honey is there anything I can get you before I have to get back to work?," Leslie crooned.

"No," Mark drowsily replied. Whatever, that nurse had given him began to take effect as Mark drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When Mark woke up the hospital room was dark. The only sound was the beeping of the machine that was tracking Mark's vitals. From outside Mark could hear the nurses taking about their weekend plans. Their cheerful chatter made Mark feel so isolated, he felt as if he were invisible.

"Mark?" Jack whispered.

"Hey," Mark smiled.

"How are you feeling?," Jack asked.

Mark nodded, "Better, except I have to pee and this damned penis piss tube is killing me."

"I think it's called a catheter," Jack laughed. He walked over to the side of Mark's bed. "Here, let me see if I can help. I took care of my dad at home when he was dying from cancer." Jack washed his hands then came around to Mark's bed and lifted the sheet. By this time Mark was starting to feel uncomfortable from the position of the catheter.

"Hey, Jack, it's ok, I can call the nurse," Mark grunted through clenched teeth.

Jack put the sheet down. "Would it make you more comfortable to have the nurse check it?"

Mark shook his head, "Not really. I know this kind of sounds girly, but I kind of get embarrassed when the nurse, checks things down there."

Jack grinned, "Say no more." He lifted the sheet and checked Mark's catheter. The catheter was starting to fall out of Mark's penis. Jack frowned. "Mark, your catheter is starting to come out. I am going to ease it out the rest of the way, and it's probably going to hurt. Are you sure you don't want me to call the nurse?"

Mark was starting to feel intense burning. "Jack," Mark gasped. "Do what you have to. I don't think I can wait for the nurse."

Jack winced as he gently eased out the catheter.

"God, that hurts," Mark hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack patted Mark's arm, "Mark, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Mark came back with a washbasin, wash cloth, and a small package of A & D ointment. Mark's forehead was dripping with sweat as Jack gently washed his penis; he then began to softly massage the A & D ointment on the end of Mark's penis

"Mark," Jack whispered. "…the nurse will be here in a few moments to give you something for the pain. Everything is going to be okay."

Tears of pain rolled down Mark's face as he nodded in assent. A few moments later a nurse came in and inserted some morphine into his IV.

"Lights, out," Jack whispered as he took Mark's hand

The days went by in a haze for Mark, and it was with great relief that Jack let Mark know that the doctor had released him to go home. Mark felt ridiculous as Jack pushed him in a wheel chair into the parking lot.

"Hey, Jack. I can walk to the car," Mark protested as he started to leave get up from the chair.

Jack put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Not so fast. It's hospital policy that you stay in the chair until I get you to the car."

The drive home was silent finally Jack spoke. "Look Mark, I hope you don't mind coming over to my place. Your landlady evicted you when you were in the hospital. I'm pretty sure was she did was illegal, but the old bitch didn't seem worth dealing with, so I packed up your things and moved them into my place. I have an extra bedroom that was my Dad's so it just made sense to move you into my place. I hope that's okay," Jack's voice trailed off.

Mark smiled, "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done."

Jack grinned wickedly, "Get well, I have a list of things that you will be bound to do. You will be my bondage slave."

Mark nodded knowingly "OH I see how it is. No such thing as a free lunch, huh. Well, I should have known you only wanted my body. Just be gentle and don't sell me as a sex slave."

Jack laughed, "No, problem. I'll keep you to myself."

Once inside his apartment, Jack seemed almost shy as he showed Mark his bedroom.

"Your room's in there," Jack pointed, the he took Mark's hand and led him to Mark's new bedroom.

Mark slid his arms around Jack's waist and began to nuzzle the pulse beating in Jack's neck. The pulse in Jack's began to race as Mark sucked harder on Jack's soft neck.

Jack pulled away, "Whoa, tiger, you need to get some rest first. There will be time for all that later."

"Are you sure?" Mark whispered as he pulled Jack's pelvis closer.

Jack felt himself go hard,"Damn," he swore. "Okay I am going to take a cold shower and you," Jack pointed at Mark, "are a naughty boy that is being sent to bed without his supper. After you are better a spanking will in sue."

Mark laughed; it was a genuine sound that he had not heard from himself since Chris died.

One day blended into another until one day Mark realized he felt better. He and Jack were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie when Mike thought about work. His disability would soon be up and he would have to return to work. Mike sighed.

"Hey, a penny for your thoughts," Jack said.

Mike shook his head, smiling. "My thoughts aren't worth a penny. I was just thinking that I will have to go back to work soon."

Jack shifted a little avoiding Mark's glance. Mark caught Jack's avoidance, right away.

"Jack, is there something you aren't telling me?," Mark asked. He dreaded Jack's response, Mark knew something was up.

Jack looked back at Mark. "Mark, Leslie and I didn't tell you this…., "Jack's voice trailed off, "Mark, the company you worked for went out of business last week."

Mark put back his head and laughed with relief," That's it? Jesus, I thought you were going to tell me that WWIII had broken out."

Jack smiled at Mark's bravado, "You're a feisty one."

Mark nodded, "It's just a job I'll find another one. When I looked at you and realized that you were hiding something. It felt like…like the time I and a group of people were taken into a special room at the airport. Time seemed to stand still, you know? The press was lined up outside, poised, waiting. I took one look at the haggard face of the Airline spokesman, and I knew, I knew that Chris and the others were gone." Mark snapped his fingers. "Just like that gone."

Jack reached over and took Mark's hand. "I'm sorry, at least with my dad I knew for months I was going to lose him."

Mark nodded, "It's never easy to lose someone. It just fucking sucks."

For a moment they both sat in silence, momentarily lost in their grief. Jack was the first to speak. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you tag along with me to the set? I think you'll find it pretty interesting."

Mark shrugged, "It sounds intriguing. Will there be any cute guys there?"

Jack laughed, "At least one, that I know of."

The drive over to the studio was paradise. Jack had an old MG convertible and Mark reveled in the sun, palm trees, and the slight breeze that ruffled his hair. Jack glanced over and smiled, it was great to see Mark happy. He wanted to take him in his arms. Jack swallowed and took a deep breath before he lost control of himself and pulled over to the side of the road to take Mark right then and there. It was relief that Jack saw the studio looming in front of them, after checking in at the guard house and Jack parked the car. After a short walk they entered a plain, looking room with oblong tables, and fluorescent lighting that was in jarring contrast to the sunshine outside. Mark took one more look at the beautiful day and smiled. "Anyone, who bagged on California, was jealous, this was a fucking paradise," he thought to himself.

As the door closed behind them Mark felt a little awkward as Jack introduced him to everyone, then he and Jack sat against the wall as the actors read their lines. As the day wore on Mark marveled at how much work went into one TV episode. As the actors read Jack made notes on his script. Once in a while Jack would cross over to where the actors were and briefly confer with them and come back with even more notes on his script. When the break for lunch came Mike was surprised that the time had flown by so quickly. Jack walked towards him with a jaunty smile.

"Hey, handsome ready for a nice romantic lunch?," Jack whispered.

Mark felt like he was swimming under water for a moment as a wave of desire for Jack overcame him. Mark didn't speak much as he and Jack got into the car.

"So, where do you want to go to lunch?, Jack asked. "Is there any type of food you prefer?"

By this time Mark felt he was going crazy with need. "Jack, I'm not that hungry."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Great," Mark thought,"I would have to get the hots at the most inconvenient time."

"Mark?" Jack had pulled over the car. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mark sat there feeling as if he were going to suffocate.

Jack swore, "Jesus, I should have put down the top on the car, I know how you can get short of breath, your Doctor told me it was a side effect of the PTSD." Jack leaned over Mark to roll down his window, his arm lightly grazed Mark's crotch. Mark started to shake. "Whoa, I see were dealing with something totally different," Jack said as he glanced down at how tight Mark's jeans were in the front.

"Hey, Jack, I always did have poor timing. I know you have to get back to work. I'll be fine," Mark's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Without a word Jack pulled out his cell phone. After a few moments Jack spoke to the person on the other end. "Hey, something came up and I am not going to be able to get back to the studio. Just e mail me any script notes." He then turned to Mark. "We're pretty close to home."

Mark felt humiliated he knew that he would not be able to wait much longer. Jack started the car and pulled it further into the bushes. Then without a word he undid Mark's pants and began to slide his hand over Mark's penis. Mark felt as if tremors of weakness were going through his whole system in waves. "Jack. I'm so..,Mark's voice trailed off in a groan as Jack took Mark's penis in his mouth. Mark's legs were slightly apart at an awkward angle, as he leaned his head back against the seat. "Oh God Jack, we're going to get arrested for indecent exposure…" Mark's voice trailed off as his body began to go through an orgasm. "Jack, do you have a towel or something. I'm going to …."

Jack soothed Mark,"Sssh, it's okay there is no part of you I don't adore." As if to prove his point, he sucked on Mark's penis harder until Mark came in his mouth. Jack then had somehow maneuvered one leg and half his pelvis over Mark's torso. He leaned tightly against Mark and began to kiss his neck. Feeling that the situation was somehow one sided Mark reached up with one free hand and stroked the front of Jack's jeans. Desperate to get his pants down Jack thrashed like a fish in a net until Mark clawed at Jack's zipper to ease his penis out. Jack began to groan, "God, we are going to get caught and I so don't care," he moaned as Mark began to move his had up and down Jack's penis in that all too unmistakable rhythm. Mark tried to reach Jack's penis with his mouth. "Not going to happen," Jack giggled. Desperate to be creative Mark pulled a squeegee with the fringe from the dash and began to finish bringing Jack to an orgasm with the glove. Once he came Jack leaned heavily against Mark. "God, I had no idea that squeegee would come in so handy." Jack was slick with perspiration as he had one leg over on his side of the car and other leg on Mark's side of the car. They both lay partially on each other both panting.

Jack was the first to speak. "I love you Mark."

Mark hesitated," He hadn't said I love you to anyone since Chris."

Jack looked into Mark's eyes. "It's okay you don't have to say it back. I am probably rushing things."

Mark had tears in his eyes. "Are you kidding I love you too. I just never thought I would say it again. It feels good. It feels right."

Jack relaxed on top of Mark, "So, I have no idea how I am going to get untangled." Mark wriggled underneath Jack, but soon collapsed into laughter trying to get free.

"God, we are sex Gods. Do you realize we just made it in an MG convertible?, Mark gasped. "I am going to try and reach the door handle, Jack". But by this time they both became weak with laughter

"Shit, can you imagine the headlines? Script writer and his lover have to be cut out of his car with the Jaws of Life. Stay tuned to hear panicked call to 911."

"Help me I've fallen and I can't get up," Mark said laughing.

Somehow Mark reached the door handle and tumbled out of the car on to the ground. Half in the car and half out, Mark was upside down on his back, with his pants still down. As Jack wriggled to get free Mark fell with a thump on the ground, naked from the waist down Mark stood up. "Jesus, what the hell happened to my shoes?"

"You mean these," Jack said wickedly holding up Mark's pants and flip flops.

Mark ran and jumped in the car. For a few moments they sat laughing. Jack was the first to speak. "Wow, seriously WOW, we'd better get home soon."

Mark snuggled closer to Jack, "Are you feeling the need to be naughty again?" Mark asked in a low husky voice.

Jack started up the engine," Okay, little pig, the big bad wolf is definitely going to blow your house down several times and then some."

Mark leaned his head out the window and howled.

Once inside Jack's apartment, Mark began kissing Jack, thrusting his strong tongue into Jack's mouth. Mark then wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, as Jack half carried, half pulled Mark towards the bathroom. They hastily took off their clothes and got in the shower together. Mark gasped when Jack entered him through the back. As Jack moved inside him Mark began to match Jack's rhythm. Mark leaned his head back against Jack's chest as his own penis became hard. Jack wanted them to finish at the same time, so he grasped Mark's, hard slippery penis and began to move his hand up and down the length of Mark's appendage. "Oh, God, Jack," Mark groaned as the pressure began to build up in them both. "Then oh sweet Jesus what a release," Mark thought as he collapsed back into Jack's arms.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa," Jack exclaimed as he carried Mark to his bedroom. "Mark, are you okay?"

Mark sighed with what Jack hoped was pleasure, "Oh, God, yes." Jack assured him.

Jack then gently began to wrap Mark's shivering body up in the plush blankets on his bed. Jack then snuggled next to Mark. Mark was still shaking as Jack caressed Mark's damp hair away from his forehead. Jack couldn't tell whether Jack was weeping, having trouble breathing or what. So Jack did what any lover throughout time has done. Regardless of race or gender, Jack held Mark in his arms and gently crooned his special person to sleep.

Mark awoke some time later famished. Something was being cooked in the kitchen and it smelled marvelous. Mark looked around for something to put on and finally settled for wrapping a blanket around him. Jack was in the kitchen in one of those plush hotel robes, humming as he fixed what looked like to be boxed macaroni and cheese. Mark smiled.

Jack turned around as Mark came into the kitchen," Hey, sleepy head. I was beginning to think you had died of some sort of sex overdose," Jack laughed.

Mark arched an eyebrow," I should be so lucky." Mark then walked across the room and put his arms around Jack's waist and nuzzled his face into Jack's neck. Mark loved Jack's natural scent.

Jack leaned back into Mark's embrace, then pulled away to stir the macaroni. "Hey," Jack laughed," do you want me to mess up this culinary masterpiece?" As, if to emphasize his point, Jack picked up the powered cheese packet and ceremoniously poured the packet into the drained pot of macaroni. "Voila," he grinned. Jack gestured towards the kitchen table and chairs. "Have a seat."

For the first time Mark looked down at his blanket. "I'd better get some clothes on."

Jack looked lustily at Mark," Yes, you had better before I forget all about dinner."

Mark smiled and went into his room to change. A few moments later Mark approached the table in jeans and a t shirt as Jack served up their macaroni. For the first time Jack looked a little self-conscious as he served up the macaroni. "Suddenly, I regret not taking that cooking class, "Jack sighed.

Mark laughed, then circled the table and put his arms around Jack. "Mac and Cheese and Jack, are my favorites." Mark said as he kissed Jack full on the mouth. Jack reached up and gently took Mark's hand and held it near his heart. It was a simple gesture and yet Mark felt the energy, intensity, and love behind it. All of a sudden Mark felt fearful for he knew that in the blink of an eye everything could change. Jack could suddenly be gone. Mark knew he couldn't take another loss like Chris. His grandmother's words came back to him. "Mark, the good Lord will never give you more that you can bear. So, who measured what an individual could take? Was there some kind of crap o meter machine that allowed the go ahead for God to dump on someone?" Mark took a deep breath to keep the fear of potential loss from clawing at his present happiness. "Yes," Mark thought, "Fear was like a terrible, giant, black winged evil creature that threatened to destroy any confidence or contentment that a person might obtain to strengthen them against loss in this complicated world. After, all if a person never allowed happiness to take root, there could be no loss." "What a rip," Mark said aloud.

"What," Jack asked"

Mark shook his head, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how happy I am."

Jack gazed back at Mark, "Then why do you look so unhappy?"

Mark shrugged, "I was just thinking that I need to get work soon."

Jack grimaced, "God that sounds awful. Just live off me then I will feel that you owe me and trust me I will figure out a way for you to re pay me again and again. Hey, come to the set again tomorrow. It's going to be an exciting episode. The hard boiler police detective and the Chief of Police are going to give in to their passions."

Mark gave Jack an incredulous stare," No, shit, their gay?"

Jack laughed. "I should be offended that you never watch the show, but well it is pretty crappie compared to my other work. The chief of police is a woman."

"Hey, I'm sorry, Jack, but I liked the old vampire show you did with all the homo erotic undertones."

Jack sighed, "Well, I guess the world is not ready for gay vampires, but they were hot weren't they?"

Mark's eyes were glazed over. "Oh, God, yes."

"Well, if it's any consolation the male lead in our present show is gayer than a 3 dollar bill," Jack laughed.

"Holy crap, no way," Mark giggled.

"Hey, I have given you privileged insider information. It's a secret, okay?" Jack was smiling openly now.

"Will you punish me if I tell," Mark asked huskily?

Jack looked stern, "Yes again and again."

They stared at each other for such a long time that Mark felt as if he couldn't breathe. Jack glanced at the dinner things to be cleared away, and then held out his hand to Mark, "We can throw away the paper plates later. Let's go talk about your potential punishment if you should happen to leak my current show's secret to the tabloids."

Once on the set Mark took a seat out of the way and glanced over in Jack's direction. Jack brows were furrowed in concentration. Mark loved watching Jack work; he was so different when writing revisions or corrections to the script. The male lead in the show, Detective Morris, played by Hunter Hargrove, walked over to where Jack sat gestured to a place on his script. Jacked nodded in acquiesce, and then made some sort of change to Hunter's script. Mark felt a pang of jealously as Hunter hovered over Jack for what Mark considered a moment too long. Hunter was a magnificent actor. His love scenes with his costar Mary seemed so real that Mark could hardly believe that Hunter was gay. Jack glanced over at Mark and motioned for him to come closer. "Hey, Mark, our runner is out today. Would you mind playing hospitality runner and setting out the food?"

Mark grinned, "No, problem, sir."

The food was delivered to the set; all Mark had to do was arrange it on the long table off to one side. Mark arranged the fresh fruit, muffins, sandwiches and veggies and dips on the table and frowned. There was no symmetry; Mark must have missed out on the gay gene for decorating; the hospitality table looked like the food had been arranged by a tornado. Not wanting to embarrass Jack, Mark went off in search of him to make sure that Jack would not lose face in front of his co-workers from Mark's lack of Feng Shui. Mark looked over to where Jack had been sitting, he was gone. "Hmm," Mark thought, "…Jack had just been there a few moments ago. Where the hell did he get off to so quickly?" Mark stopped one of the grips as he walked past the food laden table. "Hey, have you seen Jack?" The grip grunted and pointed over towards Hunter's dressing room, "He's probably over there."

As, Jack walked towards he was a little apprehensive, "What did Hunter want now, a re- write of the script with everyone's lines diminished but his?" Jack knocked on Hunter's dressing room. "Hunter?"

"Come in," Hunter called.

Jack walked in and marveled at how spacious Hunter's dressing room was. "Gees, "Jack thought,"…his dressing room is bigger than my first studio apartment."

As if reading his mind Hunter smiled,"Hey, make yourself at home. I just want to go over the dialogue between Mary and I prior to the love making scene."

Jack shrugged,"You are aware that I can't make Mary a man aren't you?"

Hunter laughed; it was such a pleasant sound. "Now, that would be heaven. As it is I should get an Emmy for all the heterosexual scenes I have to act with Mary." Hunter walked over to where Jack was sitting on the dressing room sofa and plopped down next to Jack. Jack could feel the heat radiating from Hunter's body. "Whoa," Jack thought,"…he is way too close." He and Hunter had fooled around a couple of times, but it was never serious. Jack suddenly regretted his decision to wear shorts to the set. Hunter as usual read Jack's mind. Before Jack knew it Hunter had snaked his hand up the leg of Jack's shorts, his fingers expertly worked their way around Jack's underwear to Jack's scrotum. Hunter lightly squeezed Jack's balls. Jack tried to stand up but couldn't. "Hey, Hunter, I'm in a committed relationship," Jack gasped.

Hunter kept his fingers moving in between Jack's rectum and scrotum. "Oh, you mean that delicious hunk you brought with you? Call him and tell him to join us."

"Hunter," Jack spoke sternly.

Hunter had Jack's pants worked down to his ankles. He wrapped his tongue around Jack's tightening penis and sucked as hard as he could.

"God," Jack expelled his breath.

Hunter took this as an encouragement and began working Jack's penis harder; he then inserted his long fingers up Jack's rectum, and found one of Jack's hot spots. Jack's head leaned back against the sofa, his mouth was open and he was groaning with pleasure. Neither one of them heard the dressing room open until Jack looked up and saw Mark standing in the doorway.

"Hey, come join us Mark," Hunter's lips were moist and his glittering eyes were full of lust.

Jack by this time had regained some of his composure, "Hey, Mark wait," Jack called after Mark's fleeing figure. "Hunter, why didn't you lock the door?," Jack snapped.

Hunter shrugged,"Oops," he drawled.

Mark stood frozen to the spot and he saw Jack leaning back against the sofa with his pants down. Hunter was working on him like a surgeon in an emergency room. Mark wasn't a prude, he and Chris had tried a three way once, and neither had liked it. Mark would have been willing to try it again if that's what Jack wanted, however, Jack hadn't even asked Mark. He just well there was no other word, Jack had cheated. Mark ran out of the dressing room, off the set and into the parking lot. His hands were shaking as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. How was he going to get home? Jack would be coming after him soon. Mark decided he would call a cab; however, he would have to get some distance between himself and the studio first. Once out of the studio gates Mark ran and ran until he almost fell as he collapsed on a bus stop bench. It seemed like hours later as Mark sat in the cab riding towards home, or what had once been home. Once inside Jack's apartment Mark grabbed a few things along with his motorcycle helmet and headed out. Mark gunned the motorcycle out of the parking garage and headed towards freedom. Where should he go? Mark finally decided he would go to the one place that been Chris' favorite hotel, The Hotel Del Coronado. The Del as it was lovingly referred to; had once been a 19th century destination hotel, its red topped peaks, and white wooden turrets spoke of a beautiful time in history that would never return. The Hotel represented an era of luxury that many families had enjoyed at the turn of the century, a lifestyle that had long since vanished. As, Mark accelerated his motorcycle over the steep curve of the Coronado Bridge he wondered what it would be like to go crashing into the water below. Somehow he made it to the Hotel Parking lot and wandered into the dark, paneled reception area. Detail stood out in every carved piece of paneling. The beauty was wasted on Mark though; he just wanted to get to his room.

Once inside his room Mark collapsed on the bed and began to rummage through his backpack, looking for his pipe. He had been clean for three years, but no longer cared about his victory over his addiction. "Screw, it," Mark thought. "It's not like I'm going to lose my job, my house, or my boyfriend." Mark finally found the little packet he was looking for and hoped that Magic Mint or what was commonly known as Salvia Divinorum, would not have lost its potency. "Magic Mexican Mint," Mark smiled as he crammed a little in his pipe, lit it and inhaled deeply.

Jack was frantic as he searched through the apartment for some clue as to where Mark had gone. Jack finally picked up his cell phone and called Leslie.

"Leslie, it's me Jack. Is Mark with you?" Jack asked frantically.

Leslie didn't like the tone of Jack's voice; he sounded panicked "Jack, what happened?"

Jack told Leslie everything. "This was as bad as it could get," Leslie thought. "Jack, I'm coming straight over. Maybe between the two of us we can figure this out."

It seemed like hours later, when Jack finally let Leslie in.

"Leslie, where could he have gone?" Jack's voice cracked a little.

Leslie shook her head. "I have no idea. Mark has no family or close friends in the area. It would most likely have had some connection with Chris. I think we should check the airport and the cemetery first."

Mark couldn't stop laughing. "Damn, this stuff was great." Mark took off all of his clothes and wrapped himself in one of the plush, white hotel robes. Still giggling he left his room and went downstairs. He wanted to sit on the beach in one of those high backed wicker chairs and listen to the ocean. Once in the chair Mark sat and listened to the hypnotic rhythm of the ocean, it sounded as if the waves were whispering to him. "What were they saying," Mark thought. Mark sighed, how he could understand what the ocean was trying to tell him. After all, "I am a Palm Tree," Mark thought, "…and Palm Trees don't speak, or do they? Hhmm."

The airport was a bust; Mark wasn't in the airport bar where he and Chris had their last drink together, and he was not at the cemetery either. Jack and Leslie sat in Jack's car; it was getting dark and cold. Leslie felt scared and mad at Jack. "Even gay men can be Pigs," Leslie thought with disgust. "Wait a minute," Leslie said aloud."I think I may know where Mark went. He and Chris used to have a web page together. Damn, what was it called? Merrick? No, damn. Chas? No, crap I can't remember. Anyway the webpage had a list of places that Chris and Mark had gone to, or wanted to go to." Suddenly, Leslie's face lit up. "I think I have an old picture of Mark and Chris at a hotel here in SoCal." Leslie swished her finger along the face of her smart phone. "Eureka, here it is. I have no idea where the picture was taken though." Leslie's voice was full of frustration.

"Here," Jack said holding out his hand, "Let me see it." Jack took the phone in his hand. The light from the phone lit up the inside of the car in an eerie glow. Jack felt a physical pain in his chest looking at the picture. Mark and Chris looked so happy. Chris was taller than Mark, his blonde hair ruffled in the breeze, his face was a little too long and angular, however, it was the beautiful smile that made Chris attractive and softened his sharp chiseled cheekbones; that smile, so full of life, now gone. Jack shifted his attention away from Mark and Chris and studied the background, they were at the beach that much was certain, and in the background stood a blurred white building with red roof tops in the background. The beach could have been anywhere, however, there was no mistaking the red roofs. "He's at the Hotel Del Coronado," Jack said as he handed the phone back to Leslie and raced out of the cemetery towards Coronado.

Mark, gazed at the lights in the distance, their reflection off the water no longer looked magical. "I must be coming down from the high," Mark thought. Taking a quick look to make sure that no was around Mark took out his pipe and took another hit. A few moments later he was laughing at the sky.

"Mark, it's me Jack."

Mark looked at the figure in front of him, "Was it really Jack, if so he had a pumpkin head. Hey, Jack let's do a three way right here on the beach. You, me and Hunter, right here right now. See," Mark held open his robe, "I'm naked and ready to go." Mark giggled and headed towards Jack, or pumpkin head. He grabbed Jack roughly and crushed his mouth firmly down on Jack's mouth. "Come on Jack where's your friend Hunter?" Jack pulled away.

Leslie came over to where Mark and Jack were. Jesus they were all going to get arrested if someone didn't get this situation under control quickly. Leslie gently took Mark's arm. "Mark, honey it's me Leslie. Come on now sit down."

Mark pulled away from Jack and looked. "Wow Hunter you look just like a friend of mine." Mike laughed and pulled Leslie to him. "Hey, Hunter I am a much better lay than Jack. I can go all night."

Leslie pulled out of Mark's grasp. "Jesus, Mark, you must be high if you are grabbing at a woman."

Mark was sweating and shivering. He looked at Leslie. "Oh God, Leslie, are you okay I'm so sorry," Mark gasped and fell into the sand.

Jack knelt down beside Mark. "Mark, I am so sorry, it happened so fast. I'm just a stupid horney, fuck. Please, please forgive me," by this time Jack had tears running down his face. "Please forgive me Mark I love you."

Mark lay in the sand sobbing uncontrollably. "I have no right to forgive or be forgiven. I am always saying that Chris and I were the perfect couple. Well, guess what we weren't. The day he left we had a fight. He wanted me to fly back to his parent's house with him. I told him no. Chris's parents hated me and blamed me for Chris being gay. My family was not comfortable with me being gay, either. So, I fought with him on the last day I saw him. Never got to say goodbye, I love you, nothing. Fuck, I don't deserve to be happy. The one person who mattered most to me I sent him away in anger. So, you see it doesn't matter whether you screwed Hunter or not. I have no right to be happy. If I had been on that plane with Chris I would be dead now. So, you see? I am a dead man walking, a ghost. I cheated death. Chris, died alone and afraid on that plane." Mark was gasping as tears streamed from his swollen face; his nose and mouth were running. Mark didn't bother to wipe away the tears, mucus or salvia that covered his face. Jack knelt beside Mark. Jack then took off his shirt and began to gently clean Mark's face. He held Mark in his arms and rocked him like a baby. "Ssh,"Jack soothed, "You're okay, and you're loved no matter what." As if to prove his point Jack kissed Mark on the lips.

Leslie sat off to the side crying, "Jesus, why can't I be gay guy?"

Jack pulled Mark from the ground. Mark stood up and walked away from Jack.

"Jack, leave me alone. The buzz has worn off now I am okay. I forgive you, but I can't be in a serious relationship again. It's just too much. You deserve someone better"

Jack grabbed Mark's arm, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't get to say whether I can love you or not. You just don't. You know what love is?," Jack turned around Mark to face him. "I'll tell you what it is. It's a fucked up mess, its lust, its aggravation, it's suffocating. One day you wake up and the person next to you clicks their teeth a certain way, or maybe you one day you find out that you hate the way that person leaves their toe nail clippings in the kitchen. Maybe you hate having to rotate holidays between your parent's and theirs. But Mark do you know what the alternative is? Nothing, that's right, nothing. It's a fucking empty loneliness that threatens to suck the very life out of you. One day you wake up and realize that as an individual you don't appear to matter. No one misses you if you're late. You come home to an empty apartment, and maybe if you're lucky the apartment complex you live in allows pets and you at least have a cat to greet you at night." Jack was out of breath by this time and he sat down on the sand with a thump.

Mark sat down next to him, "So, Jack, does this mean we can have a cat?"

Jack looked at Mark with an incredulous stare," I just gave the best speech of my life. You're a fucking little piss ant. Yes, you can have whatever you want as long as I am there to share everything with you."

Mark leaned against Jack and let himself be wrapped in Jack's loving embrace. They both turned around to see that Leslie was still crying.

Mark held out his arms. "Leslie, come here."

Mark wrapped Leslie in a bear hug. "It's a good thing you're not a man. Jack would have some competition."

Leslie sniffed and play hit Mark on the shoulder. "Jack's right you are a fucking little piss-ant."

Like battle fatigued solders, Mark, Jack, and Leslie, walked hand in hand in hand across the sand. As they all trudged up to Mark's room, Mark thought he had never felt so tired in all his life. Once inside Mark collapsed on the floor.

"Mark," Jacked shouted. "Mark,"

Leslie ran to the phone,"I'm going to call 911."

"No, if you do his situation my go on a police record." Jack was rubbing the side of his jaw in anxiety. He then knelt beside Mark and took his pulse. "I think he will be fine, however, I'm going to call a Doctor we sometimes use on the set if a delicate situation like this arises."

Mark was so deathly white that Leslie thought he looked like a waxen figure.

"Doc," Jack said on the phone, "I'm at the Hotel Del Coronado and I've got a situation. My partner looks like he's had a drug overdose on Mexican Mint."

"Jack, I'm too far out. He should be okay if it was just Mexican Mint, but I would feel much safer sending a Doctor that's closer. I'll tell you what I have a buddy in Coronado that owes me a favor. I'll send him over straight away. His name is Doc, well let's just say his last name is Smith."

"Fine," Jack snapped, "Thanks, Doc, "… and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Under the Doctor's orders Leslie and Jack kept Mark warm and bundled up in blankets. It seemed an eternity before there was a knock on the door. After, Jack made sure it was the Coronado Doctor, he quickly let him in. The Doctor, briefly walked took Mark's pulse. "How long has he been unconscious," the Doctor asked in a clinic tone. Leslie and Jack looked at each other helplessly.

Jack was the first to answer, "About twenty minutes."

The Doctor gave Jack a sharp glare, "He is going to remain un-conscious for a while, he might trash around, but no one has ever died from an overdose of Mexican Mint. He should be fine in about an hour. Just sit with him and make sure he doesn't try to walk around until the effects have totally worn off.

Jack shook the Doctor's hand, "Thank you so much for coming out. How much do I owe you?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, charge. Just keep your friend safe and get him some help."

Leslie and Jack sat up and watched out for Mark. A few times he trembled he sat up and calling out in fear. Leslie felt tears welling up in her, as Jack spoke softly to Mark.

"Mark, you are safe, just rest now Leslie and I are both here to protect you."

The next morning after check out time, Mark, Jack, and Leslie stood awkwardly looking at each other.

Jack was the first to break the silence, "Mark, you can ride home with me. We will come back and get your motorcycle later. I have cleared it with the front desk so your bike won't get towed. I wouldn't want you without wheels. No telling what weirdo might pick you up and take you home with him," Jack laughed. God it hurt to laugh, his facial felt so tight that it seemed as if the skin on Jack's face would crack with the effort.

Mark slipped an arm around Jack's waist, "Let's go home. Oh and I seem to remember something about a cat. We get to have one, right?"

Jack was a dog person. "He was about to say as much, but stopped when he saw the happy, childlike expression on Mark's face."

"Sure, that sounds great."

Leslie hugged Mark. "Jack, will take good care of you. You are so lucky to have found each other."

Mark and Jack watched Leslie get in her car and drive off. Jack smiled at Mark. "Come on, let's go rescue a cat, then home for a nap."

3 months later

Mark and Jack stood in front of Chris's grave and put flowers on it. Jack was holding their cat, Max. He was an American curl, with the marking of an orange tabby. His strange curly ears made him look like an owl. Mark took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "I'm lucky," Mark thought. "I found two true love twice." Jack let go of Mark's hand to coddle the cat some more. Mark was about to protest, but then smiled and realized he would never ask Jack to choose between him and the cat.

As, they walked back to car Jack glanced over at Mark. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, "Mark laughed,"You are positively in love with that cat."

Jack snuggled his face against the cat. "Of course I love our little baby, "he cooed.

Mark leaned over and gently kissed the pulse point on Jack's neck. Mark encircled his arms around Jack's waist and kissed Jack's neck a little harder. He then gave a self-satisfied smile at the cat. "Well, I guess you do love me better than the cat," Mark laughed as intense Jack's gaze rested on him. Mark knew that look; they had better get home fast.


End file.
